


Someday

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Claire and Alice fuck the night before going to Los Vegas. They also talk about their relationship.
Relationships: Alice/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 43





	Someday

Alice, Claire, Mike, Chase and K-Mart were sitting in the back of one of the trucks. They had just decided to go to Los Vegas for fuel. Carlos, Mike, Chase and K-Mart left the truck to head to bed. Claire went to leave too, but Alice grabbed her arm. “Can I talk to you alone?” Alice flashed Claire her best flirtatious smirk. Claire took the chance to look Alice up and down, checking her out. She closed the tarp flaps to the truck and turned towards Alice. Without answering the question, Claire grabbed the front of Alice’s top and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Alice kissed her back in an instant.

Claire pushed Alice down on the floor of the military truck so that she was lying on her back. She knelt over Alice’s lap and went to kiss her again. Alice pushed Claire back so she could look at her. “There’s something I need to tell you. When Umbrella had me after the helicopter crash, they experimented on me.”

“Right, that’s how you got your powers.”

“Yes, but they also changed me physically. I don’t know why, maybe they wanted me to get several women pregnant and pass my enhanced genes on to my children, but they gave me a penis.”

“So you are happy to see me.” Claire smirked down at Alice, indicating to her crotch. Alice looked down to see her cock was already hard and pressing against Claire’s thigh.

“Very.” Claire leaned down and kissed Alice again. She pushed her tongue into Alice’s mouth and pinned her wrists above her head. Alice pretended to struggle before accepting her fate. “Forget foreplay.” Alice panted. Claire moved her hands down and undid Alice’s shorts and pulled them down her thighs. She then undid her own trousers and pulled them all they way off her legs. She repositioned herself on top of Alice’s thighs, and then leaned forward to capture Alice’s lips in another kiss. As the kiss deepened, Claire raised her hips and lowered herself down onto Alice’s cock, using her hand for guidance.

Alice moaned into Claire’s mouth as she felt Claire’s warm walls surround her. She hadn’t had sex after gaining her penis, so this was a new experience for her. “Fuck I didn’t know how good this would feel.” Alice groaned.

“First time?” Claire questioned, purposely squeezing her walls around the hard cock inside her.

“Yes” Alice gasped.

“You’re in for a good time.” Claire grinned down at Alice, loving the expression on Alice’s face. Claire braced her hands on Alice’s and thrust her hips slowly.

“Oh shit!” Alice gripped Claire’s hips firmly in her hands. Claire leaned down to whisper in Alice’s ear.

“You feel so good inside me.” Alice thrust her hips up in response to meet Claire’s. “You make me so wet Alice.” Claire started thrusting her hips faster; wanting to come soon in case someone came looking for them.

“I-I’m close.” Alice moaned loudly from a particularly hard thrust. Claire grabbed Alice’s hand and placed it between her legs. Alice got the message and started rubbing Claire’s clit in small circles. Claire soon reached her climax and arched her back as she came around Alice’s thick cock. The feeling and sight of Claire’s orgasm sent Alice over the edge and she shot hot spurts of cum inside Claire as she moaned out Claire’s name. Claire slowed her thrusts as she came down from her high until she came to a stop. She got off Alice and lay down next to her. “That was amazing.” Alice got out, panting.

“Yeah. I hope to repeat this in the future.” Alice kissed Claire softly, trying to express what she was feeling through the kiss.

“I’m glad my first time with this was with you.”

Claire couldn’t help but smile. “I am too.”

“Claire!” It was K-Mart, looking for them. Alice quickly pulled up her shorts and moved to block Claire from sight, just as K-Mart opened the flaps to the truck. When K-Mart saw Claire and Alice huddled together, her eyes went wide and mouth slack. “Oh…uh sorry.” K-Mart let the flaps lose and stepped away from the truck. Claire pulled her trousers back on and they made themselves presentable before exiting the truck. “I didn’t mean to intrude.” K-Mart apologised as soon as she saw them.

“It’s okay you didn’t know.” Alice said.

“So are you two together?” K-Mart asked. Claire looked to Alice, who looked as unsure as she did.

“Well we care about each other.”Claire answered.

“If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” K-Mart threatened Alice.

Alice nodded her head. “Understood.”

“Good.” K-Mart turned to Claire. “Night.” Claire went to hug K-Mart but she stopped her. “You haven’t washed your hands.”

“I don’t need to.” K-Mart looked between the two older women.

“Oh.” Claire hugged K-Mart and she returned it.

“Night K.” K-Mart went off to get some sleep. “So what are we?” Claire asked Alice, once they were alone.

“I don’t know. I care about you a lot but…I’m not human. Whatever I am, when they infected me with the T Virus I stopped being human.”

“I don’t believe that. You may have been altered and you may be messed up in the head but a lot of humans are. If you weren’t human you wouldn’t care about me and you wouldn’t have saved us all.”

“I feel wrong.”

“I get it.” Claire sighed.

“If I ever get the anti-virus and can use it, maybe we can be together, but until then…I shouldn’t be with someone.”

“That’s if we don’t die first.”

“Yeah.” Alice shook her head and turned to leave. Claire pulled her back to her and kissed her.

“Don’t die out there. I need you to live.”

“I won’t.” They shared one last short kiss before parting and getting some sleep before the big day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up having more talking and less smut than originally planned. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
